The Three Railway Engines and Dogs
by zecoathediesel
Summary: This is basically the story of Thomas and Friends, with Disney characters. Tramp has found Sir Topham Hatt and learns about the new engines.
1. Lady and Tramp's New Job

Lady and Tramp's New Job

It has been a month sense Lady and Tramp have been together, they've decided to celebrate it by taking a stroll to the place where Tramp grew up. Lady remembered on how she was chased by some dogs because she was trying to get away from Aunt Sarah and Tramp was the one to help her out, she was always grateful for that. Ever since then they've been going out and they live and had four puppies together. Tramp is very glad she found Lady and would always be with her no matter what.

They've reached the place and Tramp was showing her around.

Lady: So is this where you grew up?

Tramp: Well I didn't stay here until I left the junkyard gang, but I did live here for a bit, I also do work on the Railroad too.

Lady: What did you do?

Tramp: Nothing special I just had to make sure the passengers or the goods got here safety without and trouble, if there was something wrong then I have to tell someone the bad news. We had some delays or mistakes, but for the most part the trains are here on time and an engine would shunt the train to a siding.

Lady: How many where there when you lived here?

Tramp: Well we had two, both blue and tender engines. But one is bigger and stronger than the other.

Lady: Did you ever get to ride them?

Tramp: On some days I do, but they need someone to keep an eye on the train, because the station master is blind, so I'm usually the one to make sure when a train is coming.

Lady: Wow that does sound like a lot of work.

Tramp: Well it is one of the reasons I got food when I'm not getting it from Tony's.

They continue to walk to the station, when Tramp notice a sign saying help wanted, then he notice a Dalmatian and a human in someone's office.

Lady: Something wrong dear?

Tramp went into the office. Lady followed him.

A fat man with a suit a top hat was taking to the man.

Fat man: So what makes you want the job?

Man: Well you see sir it's not me, I'm a musician, it's my dog Pongo, he's heard about your offer and he always wanted to help out at your railway sir.

Fat man: I see; then what makes you want the job Pongo?

Man: Um, beg pardon sir, but dogs don't speak.

The fat man smiled.

Fat man: Well your right they don't speak to some people, but there are others who can understand them fine, watch. Pongo, I'll ask again, why do you want the job?

Pongo: Well you see sir, me and my pet, Roger live on a farm with a wife and 99 puppies, we like to travel to the country side and I really need a job to keep our family going.

Fat Man: I see, well you seem like a dog that is ready to be useful. What do you usually do around the farm?

Pongo: Well I help my wife to look after the puppies and I help my pet Roger with other jobs like checking on the animals and fetching buckets and other stuff for the animals.

Fat man: Hmm, well it seems like you guys to a lot around the farm.

Roger: We really do sir and with all the stuff that's been going on, we need something for the pups to do, and I figure this might be good for him.

Fat Man: Well just by hearing your choice you both sound like you can help out a lot around here. Very well you two will…

Just then the Fat man heard a scratch on the door. He got up and opened, and was surprise to see Tramp here.

Fat man: Well I'll be, is that you Tramp?

Tramp: Hello sir it's good do see you again. Putting on some few pounds I see.

The Fat man Chuckled, and saw Lady.

Fat man: And who is this beautiful lady here?

She chuckled has the Fat Man patted her head.

Tramp: Go on, he can understand you.

Lady was a bit confused on what he meant.

Lady: Hello I'm Tramp's wife Lady.

Fat man: Please to meet you, it certainly fits you.

Lady: Thank you, so you can understand us.

Fat man: Yes I can, it's gift you can call it. Tramp how come you never told me you got married.

Tramp: Slipped my mind, I was showing Lady around the place on where I grew up, and I saw your sign, what's going on?

Fat man: So that's where you were I was so worry something happen, that I tried to search for you, but I gave up. The engines missed you dearly.

Tramp: I'm sorry I would have come here to work, but I didn't want to worry Lady or my family too much. How are they doing anyway do you still have two engines?

Fat man: Yes they're still here, but I've brought two more engines, both tender as well. That's why I put up the sign. I need someone to help out with the drivers and firemen in case something goes wrong and they don't know about it yet.

Roger: I see, that are the engines names?

Fat man: Well come with me to the yard and I'll show you.

So they followed him to the train yard where the engines were waiting to start work.


	2. Edward's Day Out

Edward's Day Out

At the shed there were four engines sleeping; all of them are tender engines.

One engine is a medium mix-traffic engine with black paint.

Next is a mix between a GNR A1 Pacific and a GNR C1 Atlantic with 4-6-0 wheels and a big tender on the side.

The last two engines are both blue; one engine is a Sir Nigel type engine with big powerful wheels and a big tender.

The last engine is a lot smaller than the rest he has two little wheels on the front, two medium ones in the back, and a small tender. The engines name is Edward he's the oldest engine on the North Western Railway. It was early one morning and Edward was waiting and ready to start work.

Edward: Wake up you engines, the Fat Controller will be here soon.

Blue engine: Oh Edward I know you want to start work, but face the facts you haven't been out in a long time, the diver wants big and strong engines like us.

Edward: Oh Gordon. Well today might be the day you never know. It would nice to go out for once.

Just then they saw the Fat man walking to them. They notice Roger, Pongo, Lady, and Tramp coming this way too.

Edward: Good morning sir.

Edward and Gordon gasped. Tramp chuckled a bit.

Tramp: Hello Edward, Gordon. Still look the same as ever.

Edward: Tramp! You're back! It's good to see you again.

Lady, Pongo, and Roger were amaze.

Lady: You never told me they can talk.

Tramp: Well if I did I would have ruin the surprise. Lady, Pongo, this here is Edward and Gordon; these were the two engines I've work with. You'll like Edward Pige, he's very kind and wise like you.

Edward: Please to meet you Lady, you look marvelous.

Lady blushed.

Lady: Thank you Edward and you look great yourself; I love the designed and your color.

Edward: Thank you.

Gordon: So what brings you guys here?

Fat Controller: Well as you know the railway is getting to be a bit busy and with your drivers and firemen working hard to make sure you do your jobs on time you need some help, so I have three dogs here to help your driver and firemen out to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Green Engine: Well it's nice to me you all, I'm Henry.

Black Engine: I'm James.

Gordon: Gordon's the name, and I'm the fastest engine on the line.

Edward: My name is Edward, but don't bother choosing me, I don't get out anymore.

Lady: Oh cheer up; I'm sure you must gone out before.

Henry: I'm afraid not, since me and James came along the drivers and firemen always chose me, James, or Gordon.

Edward: It's true I don't get to go out as much anymore, I wish I could; I love traveling the world and I miss my friends.

Lady and Tramp felt sorry for Edward.

Lady: Hey I know how you feel, when I was pup I didn't get to go out that much either, but then I met Tramp and he show all the wonderful places and I've really had a good time.

Tramp smiled at her. Then he had an idea.

Tramp: Say Pige, why don't you go with Edward for today?

Lady was a bit worry.

Lady: Oh no, I couldn't I mean it would be nice, but we have a family who would look after them, and would I come back again?

Fat Controller: Don't worry Lady on our railway we don't go that far on the line, we take our trains from a station to another, and when the work is done we come here to rest, so you would be back home to see your puppies again.

Lady thought it would be a nice idea, but she still worry about her pups.

Edward: Tell you what I'll like you for a ride today and see what you think, if you like it then you come back and be a helper around here, if you don't like it, then you don't have to work here.

Tramp: Come on Pige, I've known Edward my whole life and he's a very good engine and very smooth on rides too, you'll love it. If it makes you feel better I can look after the kids while your gone.

Lady thought.

Lady: And I would be back here tonight right?

Fat Controller: You have my word.

Just then the driver and fireman came to start work. They saw Tramp and smiled.

Tramp: Morning Charlie, Morning Sid.

Sid: Well haven't seen you in age's boy, how's life doing?

Tramp: It's going good, how's your family?

Charlie: They're all doing fine.

Pongo: So they also understand us too.

Sid: Sure do.

Then they saw Lady.

Sid: So what brings you guys to the railway?

Lady: Well Edward asked if it's alright I ride with you guys for the day.

They looked at Edward and saw he looked a bit sad.

Charlie: Why are you sad? Would you like to come out today?

Edward: Oh yes, please.

Charlie: And would you like to come with us?

Lady though, she look at Tramp who have her a look that said "Don't worry".

Lady: Sure I would love to come with you.

Fat Controller: Good, then while your with Edward, I'll let Pongo pick which engine he wants to be with. What about you Tramp, would you like to work on the railway again?

Tramp: Why I love to work here again, but can I start tomorrow; I promise Pige I look after the kids.

Fat Controller: Sure thing.

So the driver and fireman lit Edward's fire, it was making lots of steam, Lady climb onto the cab, and Edward puff away.

Edward: Look at me now!

The others were cross of being left behind.

Sid: Well what do you think so far Lady?

Lady: Not bad this does feel nice; so where are we going.

Charlie: We're going to the yard to fetch some coaches.

They found the coaches on a siding.

Edward: Hello dears.

Coaches: Good morning Edward. Who's the dog you got, she's cute.

Lady: I'm Lady and I'm learning about your railway. We're taking you to pull some passengers.

Coaches: Nice do meet you Lady, please don't bump and bang us like the others do.

So Edward back down to the coaches very, very slowly, then the shutter fasten the coupling. Lady was impressed.

Coaches: Thank you Edward that was kind we are glad you're taking us today.

Edward: Ready Lady? Now you get to see some beautiful sights.

So they puffed away to the station, there Lady was amazed at the trees and countryside as they went by, it was splendid to her. They soon reach the station and Edward gently stopped. The people notice Lady and some petted her softly, that she felt like she was welcomed.

Edward: Get in quickly please.

So the people got in quickly and Edward waited happily for the guard to blew his whistle and wave his green flag, he waited and waited. Lady was confused.

Lady: What are we waiting for Edward?

Edward: There should be a guard in the station that's the signal for us to go, but where is he?

The driver, fireman, and Lady looked around.

Sid asked the station master

Sid: Have you seen the guard?

Station Master: No.

Charlie asked the porter.

Charlie: Have you seen the guard?

Porter: Yes; last night.

Edward was getting cross.

Edward: Are we ever goanna start?!

Then Lady shouted.

Lady: Here he comes; I think that's him!

Indeed it was the guard; he came running down the hill with his flags in one hand, and a sandwich in another.

Guard: Sorry; I've overslept and I haven't had breakfast yet.

So the driver, fireman, and Lady hopped back into Edward's cab, while the guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag, and they set off.

Lady and Edward did have a happy day. The driver showed her some beautiful places along the way, children came running to the fence to wave at both Edward and Lady and she barked happily to them, and she met some of Edward's old friends along the station. She was having so much fun that she didn't want to go, but she knew her owner would be waiting for her.

Charlie: Did you have a fun time Lady?

Lady: Oh my yes; I can't remember the last time I enjoy myself; it's been a lovely ride.

Sid: Tell you what; me and Charlie were taking and we've deiced to take Edward out again tomorrow, you're welcome to join us if you like.

Lady: Oh I would like that; I'll see what I can do.

When they got back to engine shed, Lady saw Tramp waiting for her, but gasped when she saw her owner. She was worried she might be mad at him.

Edward: Hello Tramp, hello sir.

Fat Controller: Hello Edward, how was your day out?

Charlie: Splendid sir, Edward and Lady had a grand time, they've help us out today.

Tramp: That's good to here, where is my wife?

Sid: She in Edward's cab, and who his gentleman?

Man: I'm James, but most people call me Jim.

Edward: Please to meet you. Um, are you Tramp and Lady's owner?

Jim: I am, that's why I'm here; I want to see Lady if it's alright.

Lady jumped out of Edward's cab and slowly came to him, she was still worried.

Jim: Well so you got do our first train uh?

Lady looked ashamed, but Jim smiled.

Jim: You're a big helper too; these gentlemen told me you did a great job today.

Edward: Oh she was sir. Such a good dog you have a very well mannered.

Sid: We told her that we're taking Edward out again tomorrow and she welcome to join us, if it's alright with you sir.

Jim: Well Lady, do want to come back tomorrow, I told Tramp he can help out as long as you two are back for dinner.

Lady thought, Jim was okay with Lady helping out with the railway and she did enjoy herself.

Lady (Bark): Yes.

Fat Controller: Alright, that's settled, come with me to the office and we'll fill out some papers, welcome to the railway you two, we are glad you're joining us.

So Jim and Tramp followed The Fat Controller to the office, while Lady stay for a bit and talk to Edward.

Lady: Well looks like you got yourself a dog.

Henry: Welcome to the railway Lady.

Gordon: Yes it would be nice to have the wife of Tramp here, stick around and you'll see me pulling the express that will be a splendid sight for you.

Lady: Thanks everyone, but I think I'll stick with my favorite engine Edward.

Edward: Thanks Lady.

So Jim filled out the papers, and Lady and Tramp are expected to work at 7 in the morning and promised to be back by 4 in the afternoon. Lady told her pups about her day, Edward told the others that he was going out again tomorrow, and they both so tired and happy that they fell asleep at once.


	3. Edward and Lady Help Out

Edward and Lady Helps Out

One morning Gordon was boasting to Edward.

Gordon: You watch me this afternoon Edward, as I rush though with the express; that will be a splendid sight for you.

Just then they saw Pongo, Lady, and Tramp, who were ready for work.

Henry: Good morning Pongo.

Pongo: Morning Henry ready to start work?

Henry: As ready as I'll ever be.

Pongo: That's the spirit!

Just then Gordon's Driver and Fireman came to start work, they don't understand dogs very clearly, but they've knew Tramp so it wasn't going to be a problem.

Tramp: I'll see you later Pige, have fun.

Lady: See ya dear.

The fire was lit and making steam then Gordon puffed away.

Gordon: Good-bye little Edward, look out for me this afternoon.

Lady saw Charlie and Sid walking to Edward.

Lady: Morning Charlie, morning Sid.

Charlie: Hello Lady, we are glad you've decide to help us out on the railway.

Lady: Thanks, so are we pulling some passengers today?

Edward: Not today I'm afraid, we're going to be doing some shunting today.

Lady: Shunting?

Sid: You'll see what we mean, come on.

So they set off to do some shunting.

Edward like shunting it was fun playing with trucks; he would come up quietly and give them a pull.

Trucks: Oh, oh, oh, oh; whatever is happing?!

Then he would stop and the silly trucks would go bump into each other.

Trucks: Oh, oh, oh, oh!

Lady didn't understand the shunting part and she felt sorry for the trucks. Edward played till there were no more trucks then he stopped to rest.

Edward: Well what you think Lady?

Lady: It was okay, but I don't understand way we have to bump the trucks, they look hurt.

Edward smiled. The driver and fireman explain.

Sid: You see Lady every job on the railway is important, but there so much time for you to do the job and to make sure you get it done on time.

Charlie: Shunting is the most important job of all. There are so many trucks and coaches on the railway that it would be impossible for someone to find in a mess.

Edward: That's why we shunt and put the trains where they need to be, so that when the engine as a job they could find the train on the right siding and start early and get it finished on time.

Lady: But why do we need to bump the trucks, to make it go faster or something?

Edward: Trucks are lot different than coaches. You see you don't want to bump coaches, because one you have passengers inside them and if you bump them then you might hurt one of the passengers, not to mention that they'll pay you out more so than trucks.

Charlie: We bumped trucks, because the trucks are really troublesome.

Sid: They like to play tricks on an engine that is not use to them, you don't want to be too rough with them because they'll pay you out if you do, but you have to be firm with them to let them know that you're the boss and you have a job to do.

Lady: I see it's almost like how I treat Scamp, kind, but firm.

Edward: You can say that yes.

Lady still didn't fully understand, but she understand on how important the job is. Suddenly they heard a whistle. Coming in very slowly and very crossly was Gordon. Instead of nice shiny coaches he was pulling 20 dirty coal trucks.

Gordon: A goods train, a goods train, a good train! The shame of it, the shame of it, oh the shame of it!

He disappeared under the tunnel with the trucks rumbling behind him.

Edward and Lady laughed, and went to find some more trucks. Later a porter came and spoke to Edward's driver.

Porter: Gordon can't get up the hill; will you take Edward and push him please?

They found Gordon half way up and very cross.

His driver, fireman, and Tramp were taking to him severely.

Gordon's driver: You're not trying.

Gordon: I can't do it; the noisy trucks hold an engine back so.

Tramp: Oh stuff and nonsense. You've pulled goods trains before with no trouble, and we got to get to station on time!

Gordon: Easy for you to say Tramp, but today's trucks are a lot more nosier, if they were coaches now, clean sensible things that come quietly, that would be different.

Edward's driver and Lady came up.

Tramp: Charlie, what are you doing here?

Charlie: We've come to push.

Gordon: No use at all!

Lady: You wait and see.

Tramp whispered to Lady.

Tramp: Look I know you want to help, but is this a good idea? I mean Edward is old and I don't…

Lady: Tramp; I'm surprised at you. Didn't you used to work with Edward, I'm sure he can do it just trust us.

Tramp: Okay, good luck.

They've brought the train back to the bottom of the hill.

Edward buffered up behind Gordon.

Tramp: Ready Pige?!

Lady: Ready, you ready Edward?

Edward: Peep, Peep! I'm ready!

Gordon: Poo, Poo! No good!

They pulled and pushed as hard as they could.

Gordon: I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it!

Edward: I will do it, I will do it, I will do it!

Edward pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard, as he ever could. Both Lady and Tramp were worried, but almost before they've realized it Gordon found himself at the top of the hill.

Gordon: I've done it, I've done it, I've done it!

He forgot all about Lady and Edward; he didn't even wait to say thank you, but was going so fast that he passed two stations before his driver could make him stop.

Tramp and the guard try to call out to Lady and Edward, but train was going so fast that he was left far behind and out of breath.

Edward ran onto the next station and there he found that the driver, fireman, and Lady were very pleased with him.

Lady: You did wonderful Edward, I'm proud of you!

Edward: Thanks.

The fireman gave him a nice long drink and the driver said.

Charlie: I'll get out my paint tomorrow and give you a beautiful coat of blue with red stripes; then you'll be the smartest engine in the shed.


	4. The Sad Story of Henry

The Sad Story of Henry

Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain.

Pongo: Come on Henry, we're almost at the station.

It went into a tunnel and squeak though its funnel and never came out again.

Pongo was wondering what he was doing.

Pongo: Alright come on Henry you should be dry by now, we have to get these passengers to the station on time.

Henry: I'm sorry Pongo, but I refuse to come out of the tunnel, the rain will spoil my lovely green paint with red stripes.

Pongo: Oh come on, it's not that bad. I don't like getting wet either, but I'm willing to do anything to get the job done. Beside we can give you a rub down once we've finished.

Henry: I'm sorry about I'm not coming out.

Pongo was cross.

Henry's Driver: Don't worry Pongo we know how to get him out.

The guard blew his whistle till he had no more breath and waved his flag till is arms ached, but Henry still stayed at the tunnel and blew steam at him.

Henry: I'm not going to spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes for you.

The Fat Controller was on the train and he told the guard to get a rope.

The Fat Controller: We will pull you out.

But Henry only blew steam at him and made him wet.

The guard got the rope and they all pulled expect The Fat Controller.

The Fat Controller: My doctor as forbidden me to pull.

But still Henry stayed in the tunnel.

Pongo: Any other ideas sir?

The Fat Controller: Go to the other end of the tunnel; we'll push him out.

So they went to the other end and they all were ready to push except Pongo, he knew he couldn't really push the train.

The Fat Controller: One, Two, Three, PUSH!

Pongo: Why aren't you helping sir?

The Fat Controller: Um… my doctor as forbidden me to push too.

They've pushed and pushed and pushed, but still Henry stayed in the tunnel.

Pongo tried arguing with Henry again.

Pongo: Come on Herny, look it stopped raining now.

Herny: Yes, but it will begin again soon; and what would become of my green paint with red stripes then?

Just then they heard a whistle, it was James he was trying to get back to yard to do some shunting.

James: What's the hold up?!

Pongo and Henry's driver and fireman told them what happen.

Pongo: Do you think you can push Henry out for us please?

James: We'll try.

So James buffered up to Henry and he pushed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could, but still Henry stayed in the tunnel.

Pongo: That's it, I give up; you want to stay in the tunnel, fine! I could go and spend time with my family if that's what you want!

The Fat Controller: And I have other things to do as well, than do deal with this. We shall leave you here for always, and always, and always.

They took the old rails and build a wall in front of him and with that Pongo and The Fat Controller left.

All he could do was to watch the trains rushing though the other tunnel. He was very sad because he though no one would ever see his green paint with red stripes again, but I think he deserved this punishment; don't you?


	5. Henry to the Rescue

Henry to the Rescue

As time went on Edward, Lady, Gordon, and Tramp would often pass by the tunnel, where Henry had been shut up.

Edward and Lady would say…

Edward: Hello.

Lady: Lovely day today.

And Gordon and Tramp would say…

Gordon: Serves you right.

Tramp: Have you learned your lesson?

Poor Henry had no steam to answered, soot and dirt of the tunnel had spoiled his lovely green paint and red stripes. He was cold, lonely, and wanted to come out and pull trains too.

Meanwhile Pongo was at home with his family. He doesn't work at the North Western Railway, unless James has to bring a train somewhere or if Lady or Tramp is sick. Although he likes spending time with his family, he was beginning to miss Henry and working with him on the railway.

Gordon always pulled the big express, he was proud of being the only engine strong enough to do so. It was full of important people, like The Fat Controller, and Gordon would see how fast he could go.

Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry!

Coaches: Tricky-trock, Tricky-trock, Tricky-trock.

Soon both Gordon and Tramp could see the tunnel where Henry is bricked up.

Tramp: Poor guy, I'm starting to feel sorry for him.

Gordon (Thinking): In a minute I'll poop, poop, at Henry then come out the other end.

He was almost there when Tramp heard a crack.

Tramp: Bark, Bark!

Gordon's driver: What's the matter boy?

Then they heard a wheezing sound and there was Gordon going slower and slower in a cloud of steam. His driver stopped the train.

Gordon: What has happen to me? I feel so weak.

Gordon's driver: You've burst your safety value; you can't pull the train anymore.

Gordon: Oh dear; we were going so nicely too!

Tramp (Chuckling): Well I think someone enjoyed your performance.

Henry laughed at Gordon. Gordon just made a face at both Henry and Tramp.

Everyone came to see Gordon.

The Fat Controller (Sigh): I never like these big engines; always going wrong, send for another engine at once.

While both the guard and Tramp went to fine one, they uncouple Gordon, who had enough puff, to slip onto a siding out of the way.

They found Edward and Lady resting at Victors Town and told them the situation.

Edward: We'll come and try.

Gordon saw them coming.

Gordon: Ha, that's no use, Edward can't pull the train.

Tramp: Says the engine that needed his help on a hill. You can do it, I believe in you.

Edward pulled and puffed, and puffed and pulled, but it was no use.

Lady: I'm sorry dear, but Gordon is right; these coaches are much too heavy for us to pull.

Edward: I'm sorry.

Tramp: It's okay you gave it your best shot.

Gordon: I told you so. Why not let Henry try?

Lady: Henry?

Tramp: Well what about James?

The Fat Controller: James is at the works having his breaks check. So Henry is only opinion left. What do you say Henry will you help pull the train?

Henry: Oh yes please!

Back at the farm, Pongo arrived home with Perdita and they're children they were playing and having a picnic at the park.

Pongo: Thanks dear, I really need that. You're so good to me.

Perdita: Oh, don't think too much dear, but it was fun.

Just then they heard the telephone rang.

Roger: Hello? Oh hi… Yes… I see… Okay… I'll tell him… Bye.

Roger: Pongo, that was Sir Topham Hatt on the phone, he wants you to come to the yard he's got a surprise for you.

Pongo was at the train yard waiting for his surprise, suddenly he heard a whistle and he couldn't believe his eyes!

Henry: Um… H-h-he-hello Pongo.

Pongo was still a bit cross, but was also happy to see Henry again.

Henry: Look I'm sorry I was stubborn about the rain; you were right a job is a job and now I know that. We have a passenger train that we must get to the station on time. Do… do you still want to be my helper?

Pongo looked at Henry he was really sorry, and felt a smile.

Pongo: Of course I missed this job a whole lot, and I've missed you too.

Henry smiled.

Pongo climbed into his cab, where the driver and fireman petted him.

Pongo: Let's get to work boy!

Lady, Tramp, and Edward where still waiting for Henry, the passengers were getting anxious, but they've soon heard a familiar puffing sound and they saw Henry backing up onto the train. Lady and Tramp also saw a familiar Dalmatian and smiled.

Pongo: Hello there Edward, Lady, Tramp; it's good to be back!

Tramp: Good to have you back Pongo.

Pongo smiled.

Pongo: Are you all ready?!

Edward: Peep, Peep! I'm ready!

Henry: Peep, Peep, Peep! So am I!

Tramp and Lady: Pull hard, Pull hard!

Pongo: We'll do it, we'll do it!

Edward and Henry: Pull hard, we'll do it; pull hard, we'll do it; pull hard, we'll do it!

The heavy train slowly began to move, then they were soon going faster and faster!

Edward and Henry: We've done it together, we've done it together, we've done it together!

All the Dogs and coaches: You've done it hooray, you've done it hooray, you've done it hooray!

Everyone was excited. The Fat Controller lead out of the window to wave at Edward and Henry, but the train was going so fast, that his hat blew out into a field, where a goat ate it for its tea.

They never stopped till they came to the station at the end of the line.

Lady: Well done Edward and Henry!

Tramp: It's good to have you two working with us again.

Pongo: It's good to be back.

Henry: Yes it is, it felt so good to be pulling trains again.

The Fat Controller: Yes well done all of you! You all got the passengers to the station at time and with good speed too. Each of you will get a raise at your next pay day.

Dogs: Thank you sir!

The Fat Controller: And as for you Henry, for your great work today you will get a new coat of paint; would you like blue with red stripes?

Henry: Yes please then I'll be like Edward.

They all chuckled at that. With that the Fat Controller went back to his office.

Henry: Thank you all for helping, I'm sorry I was rude do you all.

Tramp: It's alright Henry, the important thing is you've learned your lesson, and you and Pongo are back working on the railway again.

Lady: Yes and to be fair we were starting to miss you two working here, it just wasn't the same without you guys.

Pongo: Thanks it's good to be back.

Tramp: Well we're not done yet, there's still one more thing we got to do.

One their way home the Pongo, Lady, Tramp, Edward, and Henry helped Gordon back to the shed, all the dogs and engines are now great friends. Pongo told the family he was back working again and they were so pleased to hear the good news. Lady and Tramp told the pups what happen, they were most interested in the story, especially Scamp.

When the dogs came back to start work, they saw Henry's new coat of paint, at first Tramp thought it was Gordon, but he soon recognized the tender, they were happy with Henry's new coat of paint and so was Henry. He doesn't mind the rain now; because he knows the best way to keep is paint nice is not to run into to tunnels, but to ask his driver, fireman, and Pongo to rub him down when the days work is over.


End file.
